Khyber (Earth-68)
This Khyber is the version of Khyber that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. He appears in the John Smith 10 franchise, John Smith 10: Final Fantasy, Ryder 10 and Jane Smith 10. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) John met Khyber for the first time off screen. John accidentally stumbles upon Dactyl's dimension, where he came face to face with the dimension's Khyber and Khyber's Pet. John doesn't encounter the main dimension Khyber for quite some time again, until the Nemetrix was created. Afterwards, John encounters him hunting Liam. John manages to stop him and his pet, throwing Khyber and Liam in the Null Void. However, that was part of his plan, going to collect Basilisk DNA. He's then revealed to be a member of the Black Hawks, a mercenary group. Khyber appears with Ragnarok and Liam of the Black Hawks when they are tasked by Emperor Milleous to kill Vilgax. Despite using the Nemetrix to fight John, he and the other Black Hawks are defeated, and their mission eventually failed. Khyber is hired by Intellectuary to hunt down Albedo, and obtain his Ultimatrix. Khyber appears with Kryptal, Mummy and Dr. Psychobos on Anur Khufos to harvest corrodium, Psychobos having hired them. He has his pet fight John, which almost succeeds in defeating him if not for Elektra's interference and the rapid appearance of Corruptulas. The Black Hawks use Ragnarok's ship to attack Kronos' flagship with a corrodium beam. Khyber fights off Chronians that attack them. When the tides turn against them, Khyber flees. John Smith 10: Distant Worlds * Dactyl and the Hunter Omniverse * Of Predators and Prey (John Smith 10) * Vilgax Goes Screech * Night of the Living Nightmare (John Smith 10) * Return of the Corrodium * Vendetta Revived * Against Time Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Khyber appears in the Northern Crater, serving Phantom. He bears a curse mark, transforming into a Peryton. He is defeated, and assumed killed. * On the Hunt (JSXFF) Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Khyber is a main villain in Ryder 10, going by the name "The Whistler." He is a well known hunter, able to hunt and capture high price targets. Before gaining the Nemetrix, he owns many of the predator species he'd later put in there, releasing them into the world to suit his needs. His status is so high he can hire other Bounty Hunters to do jobs for him. He first appears being contacted by Vilgax. Vilgax tells him to obtain the Omnitrix for him, and kill its current wielder. To obtain information on his target, Ryder, he first sends Kraab and Goyle to attack them. After they fail, Vulkanus comes to him, buying a Crabdozer. Khyber then convinces Vulkanus to go down to Earth in an attempt to capture him. His third attempt with Bounty Hunters is sending the Vreedle Brothers. After this, he sends Kraab, Goyle, Vulkanus, the Vreedle Brothers, Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight together to catch him. They fail again. Khyber decides to go after Ryder himself, sending his Panuncian after Ryder while he watched and controlled it from the shadows. This encounter, and Ryder hearing Khyber's whistle as Wildmutt, makes him go seek out Psyphon's intel. Sometime after this, he blows up a bridge that Ryder is traveling on, forcing him to fight a Buglizard he releases. The Buglizard pushes Ryder and itself off the bridge, Ryder getting caught on Khyber's ship. Despite having trapped him, Ester had snuck aboard, and they escape. However, Khyber had scaned the Omnitrix, which was part of the job for a at the time unknown client. It's later revealed that he had been hired by Dr. Psychobos. Psychobos calls Khyber to tell him that Vilgax was terminating his contract, as he no longer needed him. However, Psychobos had another job for him. Khyber takes a break from the front lines, eventually returning to break the prisoners of the Null Void out. To do so, he took the satellite station from the SACT base where Zs'Skayr was destroyed. He teams up with Yenaldooshi, who he controls with his whistle to hack the Plumbers' systems, opening a Null Void Portal. Khyber uses a Slamworm to fight Ryder, who defeats it. Ryder then sends Khyber and Yenaldooshi into the Null Void, and closes the portal. Khyber had planned for this, and tied a thread to himself and the lever to open the portal, freeing Khyber, Yenaldooshi, Psychobos and all the other prisoners. Khyber and Dr. Psychobos approach Vulkanus and Seebik, to scan Vulkanus' Crabdozer into the newly created Nemetrix. The Nemetrix is used by Khyber's Panuncian, and Khyber uses it to fight Ryder. Ryder holds his own, when Ester and Kevin attack Khyber and Psychobos, forcing them to retreat. Khyber and Psychobos appear one last time to capture Epona, to scan her for the Nemetrix. They succeed, but between Grey and Ryder, they are defeated and finally arrested. Khyber appears again a few years later, wearing Malware Armor which has the Nemetrix on it. He battles a Obesus Anura, scanning Des Ribbit into the Nemetrix. Appearances * Hunted (Ryder 10) * Between a Rock and a Hard Place (Ryder 10) * Don't Fear the Repo * Ride for Your Life Part 1 * On the Hunt (Ryder 10) * The Whistler * Grudge Match (Ryder 10) * Fame (Ryder 10) * Of Predators and Prey (Ryder 10) * Hunt for the Grey Ryder 10: Wanderer * Raiders of the Lost Planet (with Malware Armor) * The Rooters of All Evil (Ryder 10) * Kork, Outlaw, Magister! (with Malware Armor) * While You Were Away (Ryder 10) * The Enemy of My Frenemy (Ryder 10) (with Malware Armor) * Ryder 10K (obtains Malware armor) * The Ultimate Heist (Ryder 10) (with Malware Armor) * Showdown (Ryder 10) (with Malware Armor) Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) Khyber appears working for Psychobos, using his whistle to control the sapient Nails, who's part Vulpimancer. * Malefactor (Jane Smith 10) * Of Predators and Prey (Jane Smith 10) Dimension 30 In Dimension 30, Khyber wears a brown hunting shirt and hat. He takes the role of Looney Tunes' Elmer Fudd, going to hunt "osmosians." * It's a Looney World Part 1 Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Khyber appears as a villain in this series, being an old one of Ryder's. He had escaped prison with the Nemetrix, only for it to be stolen by Nails who he tries to recruit. Appearances * Hunt for the Looney * Omni Crew Origins: Ryder Trivia * Khyber being a major villain in Ryder 10 was due to Khyber not being planned to appear in John Smith 10. * Khyber appears so the Nemetrix can appear, which was one of my favorite aspects of canon Omniverse. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Blue Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Ryder 10 Category:John Smith 10: Black Hawks Arc Category:Ryder 10: Bounty Hunter Arc Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Omnimania Category:Male Aliens